


A Head for an Eye

by peanutbutter_ricecups



Series: Mafia Universe [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bruises, Gun Violence, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Urination, not in a kinky way i promise, secret mafia boss akira, yandere akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_ricecups/pseuds/peanutbutter_ricecups
Summary: Ryuji came home that morning bruised and bloody. Akira gets revenge.





	A Head for an Eye

Akira glanced nonchalantly between his target and the end of his revolver.

Kagami’s hand shook above his head, his heart beating mad as adrenaline rushed through him. He couldn’t move, couldn’t breath, couldn’t call for help. He looked to the brunette at the door, hoping she’d take pity on him if he looked desperate enough, but she stared forward eyes blank and uncaring that the raven haired man before them casually swung a gun around the room.

“You know, my boyfriend actually gave me my first gun.” Akira dawdled. “When we were teens, weeks before my inauguration into the family business, he gave me a model one for protection, ironically.” He turned the gun on it’s side, index finger on the trigger with his thumbs skimming the edge of the grip. His signature red gloves reflected onto the shiny metal, giving it a bright red, dangerous glow. “During busy mornings, I sometimes mix it up with my real ones. You can imagine how silly I feel when that happens.”

Internally Makoto rolled her eyes, never one for his intimidation tactics. He rarely did personal warnings, but when he did they all went the same way. Her sister told her that the higher you go up the chain, the more inclined you get for theatrics. It’s said to have skipped a generation with Sakura-sama, but his two adopted children easily seemed to make up for it.

Akira held the gun in both hands, fiddling with the safety and then opening and closing the cylinder. “Y’know I almost didn’t come in today, actually. It was  _ that _ kind of morning.” He sighed and leaned back in his chair, delicately crossing his legs. “My boyfriend complained the night before about some asshole at gym, then he comes home from the gym the next day with a black eye and bloody nose.”

Almost remarkably fast, Kagami found his voice. He cried out pleas to spare him, so distraught his words were nearly indistinguishable.  _ Please, please, I have a family, cousins, friends, job _ , and blah, blah, blah.

Akira shut him up with a tap of the muzzle against the frame of his glasses. “Do you treat your family with the same respect you treat me? Or maybe you beat them like you did my boyfriend?”

“No!” He protested, swallowing hard to calm himself down. “ _ No _ , no, I don’t, I would never-”

“I wouldn’t say never is a good word for it.” Akira cut in. “Ryu’s face doesn’t portray ‘never’.”

Kagami started to hyperventilate, every gasp punctuated with a rejection or protest to Akira’s simple correction. Though he usually drew these meetings out as long as he could, Akira didn’t seem to be in the mood for it today.

Akira sat up, planted his boots firmly against the hardwood floor and pushed himself up. Staring down the end of the barrel Kagami held his breath, Akira’s disgusted glare greeted him coldly. “Since this is your first offense, you would normally be let out with only a warning; but since you took it upon yourself to harm someone so close to me, I’m taking it upon myself to make an exception.” The safety came off with a click, Kagami flinched, but Makato kept watch unbothered. “If by chance I brought my model gun in, I’ll let you go and have the driver drop you off back home; but if it’s my real one, I will shoot you, right here, right now at point blank range. Alright?”

Even when royally pissed, Akira still managed to keep himself controlled enough to pause so the fear could sink in. Kagami closed his eyes and mouthed a prayer, when Akira began counting he began curling into himself.

Three… 

Two… 

One…

_ Click. _

Nothing came out.

Kagami cried loud and gasped deeply. The suspense and adrenaline made his knees buckle. Head tucked into his chest and arms supporting him, urine started to seeping into his jeans.

Watching him dry heave with soaked jeans was a disgusting sight, any other person would have turned or maybe gagged; but Makoto was still on the clock.

Akira clicked his tongue, not moving save for the calm rise and fall of his chest. “I’m afraid in the sorry state you’re in right now, we can’t have you entering and staining the interior of our car.” He sighed and tightened his hold against the trigger. “We’ll have to call an ambulance instead.”

 

* * *

 

Ryuji sneezed again, loud and painfully jostling the bandage across his nose. The young librarian gave him a look from across the room while the older one sweetly handed him a tissue and lightly pat his back.

“You poor thing, it’d be just your luck getting a cold with a broken nose.”

He dabbed around his nostrils, too hurt to blow it out, and sighed tiredly. “It’s probably just allergies. All these dusty ass books and shit.”

The swearing didn’t seem to bother her, taking his crude speech in stride, she hummed sympathetically and pulled out another tissue. “I’ll get you a nice tea with plenty of honey just in case. I can’t have my boy getting sick on my watch.”

Man did he miss getting doted on by his mother and grannies around shops. He sniffed gently and took the offered extra tissue. “Won’t Sana get mad at you for bringing drinks in?”

She poked his shoulder gruffly. “ _ Kanna- _ chan won’t mind since it’s for such a good cause.”

Ryuji didn’t think anything was a good enough reason for Kanna to let them bring a drink in, she was already giving him a death glare for sneezing and speaking so ‘loudly’; but then again, he was never one to care whether he pissed anyone off or not. “Well~,” He said bratty, and loud enough for Kanna to hear. “So long as she won’t mind then~.”

They both heard Kanna’s tongue click from her spot on the desk as she put a book down roughly.

When he smiled, proud at having annoyed her, granny smacked his head and tut her tongue. Ryuji would have apologized had it not been for her playful smile so he just grinned back devilishly.

When she came back, glass of tea placed delicately on a saucer with plenty of napkins, she cooed gently as he used one to sneeze in to. “Is Kurusu-kun taking good care of you? I can’t imagine how he could sleep well seeing you in such a state.”

He responded nasally, using the napkin to pinch his nose. “It all happened today actually, you should have seen his face when I came home looking ten times worse. He was  _ furious _ .”

“Well, I would be too. Seeing my dear Ryuji-kun come home all bloody and beaten, I wouldn’t leave your side for weeks!”

Kanna shushed her, but the granny just took it in stride, waving her off and turning back to hear Ryuji response.

“Yeah, Akira couldn’t either. I had to practically beg him into going to work today and even then he’s been texting me like crazy making sure I’m alright.”

“Mmm, that’s good at least. Kurusu-kun seems like an attentive man, taking care of you so well.”

“Yeah…” He hummed, usually blushing at such a comment, but for some reason it just didn’t sit well with him today. “He’s great, I just get worried that he blows things out of proportion sometimes; being the drama queen he is.”

 

* * *

 

“Was that necessary?”

“Which part?”

Makoto huffed, “All of it, of course. Why not let one of us make a house call, that’s what you usually do with people like that.”

“Mmm, this one was personal. I wanted to see the man that hurt Ryuji with my own two eyes.”

“I guess I can understand where you’re coming from.” She sighed. “Having him bleed out on your carpet though seemed like overkill…”

“I wanted him to see him suffer with my own two hands and Ryuji seeing him again injured would have been suspicious, so I couldn’t let him go… having him believe he was safe for a second was a personal touch of mine, though.”

“Y’know, you’re thought process can be awfully scary sometimes...”

Akira gave her a wicked grin and switched out his used gloves for a new pair, tossing them in to get dry cleaned. “What makes you say that?”

**Author's Note:**

> putting this up and I just realized I didn't do much in the whole describing the scenery department. Whoops sorry guys.
> 
> Any confusion please let me know! Thank you for reading, I might do some more for this au too.


End file.
